Other Characters/Youkais
Golden Horned King and Silver Horned King The Golden Horned King (金角, Kinkaku) and Silver Horned King (銀角, Ginkaku) are the legendary brother Youkai that appear in the Chinese epic novel Journey to the West. Both of them have fought against the first Monkey King Sun Wukong when he was accompanying the monk Xuanzang on a journey to retrieve Buddhist sutras from India. They appear in the short story "Wolf's Emblem" in which both fight against the Apollo Team. During the fight they manage to defeat and imprison both Kazaru and Kuroka, but are later defeated by Vali. They are known for possessing the Five Treasured Tools, four of which they make use of in their fight against the Vali Team including the "Crimson Gourd", which has the ability to suck in those who respond when they have their name called out; the "Seven Star Sword", which has the ability to crush evil and make Youkai obey whoever wields it; the "Banana Palm Fan", which has the ability to create a strong wind and can send anything flying; and the "Rope", which has the ability to seal movements. East Faction Nurarihyon Nurarihyon (ぬらりひょん) is the leader of the Youkais from the East Faction. He has the appearance of an old man with a gourd-shaped head wearing a kimono. Nurarihyon is a Youkai noted for coming into households and mooching off snacks and tea from the occupants for a while. This is due to his ability to integrate into their lives and manipulating them into giving him hospitality. He has also been shown to be capable of teleportation and masking his presence from anyone. At some point he was an acquaintance of Kuroka as well as her mother. Retsuza Retsuza (烈座) is a Youkai from the East Faction that also works for Nurarihyon. He is a Kamaitachi who resembles a human with the features of a ferret. Kumowatari Kumowatari (雲辺) is another Youkai from the East Faction that also works under Nurarihyon. A lightning beast that resembles a dog and has a constantly surging lightning cloud surrounding him. Tenken Tenken (天剣) is another Youkai from the East Faction that also works under Nurarihyon. A Tsukumogami who possessed a sword, it is a sword with a red ribbon attached to the handle and has a constant erratic aura surrounding it. Tonen Tonen (東炎) Jibanyan Jibanyan (じばにゃん) is a male Nekomata and former student of Fujimai. He has the appearance of a young cat with red fur and a white belly. He is a master in Senjutsu, having skills in Senjutsu that rivals his master's own, and can conjure blue-colored flames. Fujimai Fujimai (富士見, Fujimi) is a Nekomata from the Nekoshou clan and the mother of Shirone and Kuroka. At some point in the past she met a human scientist and fell in love with him, which was not mutual as the father wanted to have sex out of lust for her, regardless she still attempted to pursue him but to no avail. Eventually she became pregnant with his children, but the father did not pay too much attention to them. After the events, Fujimai and the human died at some point due to an experiment gone wrong. She is stated to have been an acquaintance of Nurarihyon, who noted that she's similar to her daughter Shirone, possibly implying that she also had white hair. According to Magari and Jibanyan, Fujimai excelled in Senjutsu but dislike fighting. Four Guardians Hokubu Hokubu (北武, North Turtle) Touryuu Touryuu (東龍, East Dragon) Minamisuzume Minamisuzume (南雀, South Bird) Nishitora Nishitora (西虎, West Tiger) Other Youkais Knowledgeable Kappa Knowledgeable Kappa was a Youkai who was mentioned in the short story "The Oppai of Tennis" that lived at the swamp on the outskirts of Tokyo who usually provided Tomoe with info on Youkai. That is until he moved back into his homeland when his father came down with "plate shortening disease" and to inherit his family business to cultivate cucumbers, giving up on his dreams of being a rapper. His family has a rare and old Youkai way of cultivating cucumber, so with this they would be able to pass on the traditions. Before retiring his rapper career, his only know song was "Shirikodama Rhapsody" which Sebastian and Lanculus often listen to and especially Shirone and Jibanyan who were fans of his. Mr. Smith Mr. Smith is a Dullahan that appeared in "The Oppai of Tennis" whose head was hospitalised with a hernia, during which Kiyome Abe looked after his horse and body which she gave the job as the Tennis Club mascot, nicknamed "Headless Honda" (ヘッドレス本田, Heddoresu Honda) who was very popular among the members. During the tennis match between Mina and Kiyome, Honda wore itself around Arthur to help him win but it cursed him to continue wearing it for a while. Zhu Bajie Zhu Bajie (猪八戒, Pig of Eight Precepts) has the appearance of an overweight old man with a pig’s head. At some point he accompanied the monk Xuanzang on a journey to retrieve Buddhist sutras from India while also being accompanied by Sun Wukong and Sha Wujing in order to atone for their previous crimes. The group encountered a series of eighty-one tribulations before accomplishing their mission and returning safely to China. Zhu Bajie has the ability to spew out large fireballs from his mouth. Sha Wujing Sha Wujing (沙悟浄, Sand Awakened to Purity) has the appearance an a bearded old monk with the necklace made of skulls around his neck. At some point in the past, he also accompanied the monk Xuanzang on a journey to retrieve Buddhist sutras from India while also being accompanied by Sun Wukong and Zhu Bajie in order to atone for their previous crimes. The whole group would later encounter a series of eighty-one tribulations before accomplishing their mission and returning safely to China. Sha Wujing has the ability to manipulate water to make various beasts. Category:Characters Category:Youkai